


The One

by Daelis



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Other, Searching for Soulmate, Suffering, True Love, lonelyness, poor zeno
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Zeno hängt an einem gemütlichen Sommertag seinen Gedanken und der Hoffnung auf eine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit nach, die allein doch schier unerträglich scheint.Song: "Ever dream" von Nightwish





	The One

Allein die Blicke dieser beiden genügten, dass Zeno wusste, wie groß die Liebe zwischen ihnen sein musste. Die sehnsüchtigen Blicke, die Yona ihrem Leibwächter zuwarf und die aufmerksamen Blicke, die die Donnerbestie stets auf der Prinzessin ruhen ließ, als fürchte er, jemand könnte sie im nächsten Moment aus seinen Armen stehlen. Dass es niemand sonst zu merken schien, war ihm rätselhaft. Es war so offensichtlich! Wie konnte man es nicht sehen? Tatsächlich schien es aber so, dass nicht einmal Yona und Hak sich dessen bewusst waren. Also schwieg auch Zeno und lächelte lediglich wissend, wann immer die beiden sich auf die ihnen so eigene, liebevolle Weise neckten. Es wärmte ihm das Herz, die Zwei so zu sehen und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, ahnte inzwischen zumindest Jae-Ha, dass es zwischen der rothaarigen Prinzessin und ihrem Leibwächter unausgesprochene Gefühle gab.

 

_ ♫ Ever felt away with me _

_ Just once that all I need _

_ Entwined in finding you one day _

_ Ever felt away without me _

_ My love, it lies so deep _

_ Ever dream of me ♫ _

 

Zugleich aber rief das Glück dieser jungen, frisch und bis über beide Ohren Verliebten ihm zugleich schmerzhaft in Erinnerung, was er niemals haben würde. Eine Liebe, die sein Leben lang währte. Die eine große Liebe, diesen einen anderen Menschen, der einen bis zum Lebensende begleitete, würde es für ihn nie geben, denn für ihn allein würde es niemals ein Ende geben. Kein gemeinsames Altwerden, kein Leben gemäß des natürlichen Kreislaufes. Er würde immer weiterleben, würde Generationen kommen und gehen sehen, würde seine Lieben betrauern und neue finden, würde die Zeiten überdauern. Allein. Was gäbe Zeno dafür, zu wissen, dass es selbst für ihn diesen einen anderen Menschen gab, der ihn niemals verlassen würde und immer an seiner Seite wäre.

 

_ ♫ Would you do it with me _

_ Heal the scars and change the stars _

_ Would you do it for me _

_ Turn loose the heaven within ♫ _

 

Wie oft schon hatte er unter blühenden Bäumen gelegen, den Blick gen Himmel gewandt, während die Wolken über ihm vorüber zogen und er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, diesen einen anderen Menschen zu finden, der seine Bestimmung war. Jemand, der unsterblich war, so wie er selbst. Natürlich war Zeno klar, dass das nichts weiter waren als Wunschträume, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich ihre Erfüllung herbeisehnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen träumte er sich seine Seelengefährtin herbei. 

Wie sie wohl wäre? Wie würde ihre Stimme klingen, wenn sie seinen Namen sagte, der ihm so viel bedeutete? Wie würde sich ihr Lachen anhören? Würde ihr Haar im Sonnenschein glänzen wie Seide und ihre Augen strahlen wie Edelsteine? 

Eigentlich war das Zeno ganz egal. Wie sie aussähe, wie sie klänge, wie sie lachte, solange sie nur ein gutes Herz hatte, eines, das er aufrichtig lieben konnte und das auch Liebe für ihn fände. Solange sie beide nur glücklich sein könnten, wäre alles andere nebensächlich. Es fühlte sich an, als könnten sie beide, wenn es diesen einen Menschen denn für ihn gab, selbst den Lauf der Sterne verändern.

 

_ ♫ I'd take you away _

_ Castaway on a lonely day _

_ Bosom for a teary cheek _

_ My song can but borrow your grace ♫ _

 

Beinahe konnte er die Hand in seiner spüren, die Wärme, die er sich so herbeisehnte. Doch sie war nur eine Illusion, geboren aus seinen Wünschen. Wäre sie hier, er würde diese unsterbliche Gefährtin eines einsamen Tages finden und ihre Tränen trocknen, so wie sie auch seine trocknen würde und keine Worte würden ausdrücken können, was sie beide für einander bedeuteten. Unsterbliche im Fluss der Zeit. Eine Seele, die die andere verstand und den Kummer kannte, den es bereitete, nur zusehen zu können, wie alles um einen herum alterte, starb und zerfiel.

Zeno schloss die Augen, genoss die warme Sommerbrise, die ihm das Haar zerzauste und versank einfach weiter in seinen Gedanken, während Yoon unweit das Mittagessen zubereitete. In der Ferne konnte er hören, wie sich Jae-Ha und Hak stritten und auch, wie Kija sich bemühte, die beiden zu beruhigen. Yona hingegen nahm ein Bad im nahen Fluss. Seine Freunde, seine Familie. So viel sie ihm auch bedeuteten, er wusste, dass er sie eines Tages verlieren würde. Für sie hielt die Zeit nicht an. Sie würden altern, würden vielleicht Kinder haben und dann… dann würden sie sterben.

 

_ ♫ Ever felt away with me _

_ Just once that all I need _

_ Entwined in finding you one day _

_ Ever felt away without me _

_ My love, it lies so deep _

_ Ever dream of me _

_ (Dream of me) ♫ _

 

Ein Vogel zwitscherte in der Nähe, ließ Zeno für einen Moment aufhorchen, ehe er die Augen öffnete und Ao bemerkte. Das kleine Eichhörnchen hatte sich auf seinen Brustkorb gesetzt und knabberte zufrieden an einer Eichel. Woher das kluge Tier die immer nahm, war sogar Zeno ein Rätsel. Dieses Hörnchen schien einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, wo es Essbares gab. Ob Ao wohl auch noch davon träumte? So verfressen wie das Eichhörnchen war, würde Zeno dafür glatt seine Hand ins Feuer legen. 

Wäre es doch nur genauso einfach für ihn, zu finden, wonach er sich sehnte. Anfangs war ihm gar nicht so richtig klar gewesen, was Unsterblichkeit wirklich bedeuten würde, doch als seine Freunde dann gestorben waren und er allein zurückblieb, hatte es ihm langsam gedämmert. Jahrzehnte waren ins Land gegangen, Kinder waren erwachsen geworden, doch er war der gleiche geblieben. Erst da hatte Zeno wirklich begriffen, wieso Hiryuu ihn mit so traurigen, mitleidigen Blicken bedacht hatte. Doch erst Kayas Tod, hatte ihn erfahren lassen, was Verzweiflung bedeutete. Er hatte sie geliebt, mehr als Worte ausdrücken konnten und ihr Verlust hatte alle alten Wunden ob seiner toten Kameraden aufgerissen. Er war allein gewesen. Einsamer, als irgendjemand sein sollte.

 

_ ♫ Come out, come out wherever you are _

_ So lost in your sea _

_ Give in, give in for my touch _

_ For my taste, for my lust ♫ _

 

Wo immer Zeno hingekommen war, hatte er Augen und Ohren offen gehalten, hatte Legenden und Mythen gelauscht, die von Unsterblichen berichteten. Meistens waren es Geschichten von Dämonen gewesen, die die Menschen quälten oder von Geistern, die bestimmte Orte heimsuchten. Das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, diese Orte zu suchen. Verwunschene Wälder, gefährliche Höhlen. “Komm raus, wenn du da bist!”, hatte er gerufen und gehofft, eine Antwort zu erhalten. Doch das hatte er nie und mit der Zeit war die Hoffnung geschwunden, jemals ein anderes unsterbliches Wesen zu treffen, gleich ob menschlich oder nicht.

Einmal nur wollte er die Hand ausstrecken und eine andere spüren, das Wissen erleben, nicht allein zu sein. Er sehnte sich nach dieser Gewissheit und wann immer er sich das ins Gedächtnis rief, kamen zugleich Zweifel. Hiryuus Blick war so voller Trauer gewesen, so voller Mitleid. Womöglich war es das, was Hiryuu nicht hatte sagen können, aber gemeint hatte: Zeno würde ewig leben. Allein und mit niemandem, der die Ewigkeit mit ihm teilte.

 

_ ♫ Ever felt away with me _

_ Just once that all I need _

_ Entwined in finding you one day _

_ Ever felt away without me _

_ My love, it lies so deep _

_ Ever dream of me ♫ _

 

Selbst jetzt noch ertappte sich Zeno dabei, dass er darauf achtete, ob sie auf ihren Reisen nicht von solchen Geschichten hörten, die er noch nicht kannte, ob es nicht irgendwo doch einen Hinweis darauf gab, dass er nicht allein mit seinem Schicksal war. Es musste einfach noch andere geben, die nicht alterten und starben. Er konnte nicht der einzige sein. Das wollte Zeno einfach nicht glauben. Die Drachen hatten Hiryuu geliebt, der wiederum die Menschen über alles liebte. Wie könnten sie es ihrem König antun, eben einem dieser Menschen ein solches Schicksal aufzuerlegen? Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Es musste Andere geben, womöglich ebenfalls vom Blute des gelben Drachen, vielleicht auch nur ein anderes Volk. So grausam konnte der Oryuu nicht gewesen sein, dass er Zeno zu ewiger Einsamkeit verdammte.

Eine trügerische Hoffnung, wie ihm sein Verstand sagte, doch er konnte nicht davon ablassen. Vielleicht war es auch genau diese Hoffnung, die ihn immer wieder antrieb, weiterzugehen und das Leben zu genießen. Weil er glaubte, dass es irgendwo jemanden gab, mit dem er die Ewigkeit teilen konnte. Eines Tages.

 

_ ♫ Your beauty cascaded on me _

_ In this white night fantasy _

_ (Dream of me) ♫ _

 

Zeno seufzte leise und streckte die Hand nach Ao aus, welches sich von ihm den kleinen Kopf streicheln ließ. “Weißt du, Ao”, flüsterte der Oryuu leise, “bis ich diesen einen besonderen Menschen finde, sollte ich wohl einfach dankbar für das sein, was ich habe.” Allen voran waren das natürlich die anderen Drachen, Yona, Hak und Yoon - seine Freunde und seine Familie zugleich. Ao horchte mit einem Mal auf und eine weiße Taube flog über sie beide hinweg. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf Zenos Lippen. Die Welt war so voller Schönheit, die unverkennbar und allgegenwärtig war, wenn man sich nur die Zeit nahm, hinzusehen. Vielleicht war es vermessen, von mehr zu träumen, von einer Gefährtin für die Unendlichkeit, von einem Herzen, das mit seinem im Einklang schlug. Aber vielleicht war sie irgendwo da draußen und träumte von ihm wie er von ihr?

 

_ ♫ Ever felt away with me _

_ Just once that all I need _

_ Entwined in finding you one day _

_ Ever felt away without me _

_ My love, it lies so deep _

_ Ever dream of me ♫ _

 

Eines Tages, schwor sich Zeno. Eines Tages würde er sie finden, von der er träumte und wenn es soweit war, dann würde sie alles sein, was er je ersehnt hatte, alles, was er brauchte, um niemals mehr in die Tiefen der Verzweiflung zu stürzen, die ihn in den Jahrhunderte immer wieder zu verschlingen gedroht hatten. Er würde sie lieben, mehr als die Sonne, die ihm jetzt das Gesicht wärmte, mehr als das Leben selbst und dann wüsste er, dass kein Traum so schön sein konnte, wie die Realität. Doch bis dahin… würden Träume genügen müssen und vielleicht begegneten sie einander ja im Traum?


End file.
